Accidental
by aalti
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke only planned for one child. One they could handle. Sakura could handle one while Sasuke was away, and Sasuke made it clear that he only wanted one child. So when she fell pregnant and gave birth to another girl, it was hard for her to accept that this accidental child could be neglected as a result, as well as her and her first daughter. Sasuke feels differently.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sakura laid in the hospital bed, listening carefully for her newborn daughter through the sound of rain outside. Her little daughter, who didn't even have a name yet. Sakura so badly didn't want to name her without the father. The father who didn't know about the child, who had been gone for nearly nine months now. Sakura hoped that the word had gone around and he would return, but her waiting was in vain. Seven months and three-and-a-half weeks later, she gave birth and still no Sasuke. Maybe he'd finally run off again.

What's worse was that she didn't even have her friends there with her. Tsunade had come and gone, but in her old age it was hard for her to stay long. There had been a Kage meeting and Naruto was gone all day. Not even Kakashi could make it, and Ino promised to babysit her oldest daughter and she had little Inojin to care for as well.

It was nearing eight o'clock at night, the rain was only getting worse and she missed her Sarada. As her mood declined to the worst it had been in weeks, she heard her daughter whimper and the door swung open.

Sakura glanced up at the tall, blond man standing in the doorway. He smiled at her sympathetically and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"He never came?" Naruto asks, pulling a chair up and sitting next to Sakura's bed. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I could drag him back here, but…you know how he's been." Naruto leans back. "Hinata is going to come by tomorrow morning with some breakfast. Does our little friend have a name?" He rambles, hoping to get his moping friend to speak.

Sakura, too emotionally and physically tired, shakes her head at the last question and curls up more in her bed. There was nothing she wanted more right now was to be with her little family of three. Not four, three. Sakura wanted to cry because she wanted it so badly.

She jumped suddenly, looking up at the hand she felt on her am. "Sakura, you can't just ignore her. She won't go away just because you won't give her a name." He advised, still in his empathetic-Hokage-mode.

"I know." She replied, hardly above a whisper.

Naruto just nods, pulling his hand away. He didn't turn around when the door slid open again.

"Gaara!" He said, standing, still looking at his old friend. "Look, Sakura, who's come to visit you." Naruto said hoarsely.

"Won't talk?" Gaara asks, gliding his way over to the little crib where the slightly pre-mature baby lay. Despite her being a week and a half too early, she still had healthy pink cheeks and a tuft of charcoal-black hair on the top of her pale head. Nonetheless, she looked fragile.

Gaara then looked up at the woman, puzzled. "She's beautiful." He noted, blinking, gaze serene as ever. "You're not happy to have such a child? Sasuke…he'd be happy to have another heir for the Uchiha Clan, no?"

Naruto laughs, scratching the back of his head. "That's what I was thinking too, but…" He frowns, looking at Sakura. "He hasn't been back for months. She's a little down about it, you know?"

"Yes, I understand." He said, leaning down and lifting the child into his arms. Two years ago, he'd be shaking, panicking even. But, after his nephew, Shikadai was born, he had more than enough practice. Now, he was comfortable holding children. He looked cute, if you asked Shikamaru's mother.

There was a long silence in the hospital room. Naruto looked between Sakura, Gaara and the baby for a long time. Sakura made sure to stare at the wall, not wanting to look at the child. She didn't want to connect with it, she didn't want to feel for it. Gaara stayed silent, studying the child and it's few facial expressions as it woke.

Then it clicked. "Chiyo." Gaara whispers, his voice much lower than even normal.

"What was that?" Naruto said loudly, squinting his eyes at the red-haired Kage.

"Chiyo." He repeated, a bit louder. "Something about her, it reminds me of Granny Chiyo."

Naruto sniffs, shuffling over to the two and looking down at the baby girl. "I don't see it." He said flatly.

"Well, ther—" He started, then stopped short. Gaara knew it might not be worth explaining now. Perhaps they'd see later. "Never mind." The Kazekage places a small kiss on her forehead and lays her back down in the crib. "It was a suggestion, for a name, that is."

"A name? You wanna name a baby after Granny Chiyo?" Naruto pursed his lips. "Well…" The older thought for a while, then looked at Sakura. "What do you think?" He asks her, blinking.

"Whatever." She said hardly paying attention. Like she cared what the child's name was.

"Sakura —"

"Good, then." Gaara said, putting a hand on Naruto's arm. "We'll let Shuzune know on our way out. But, I'd like to say one last thing before we go."

Naruto looked at Gaara, frowning.

"I know it must be hard, maybe you feel Sasuke is abandoning you with a child neither of you want. I just want you to…consider it, before letting her go. Just consider keeping her, how it would effect your family. Okay?" He asks, looking at her for a moment. "Goodnight, Sakura." He followed, nodding his head at the silent woman before leaving.

Naruto stayed. He looked at Sakura, a spark of annoyance in the pit of his stomach. Give her up? Gaara was worried that Sakura would give the girl - Chiyo - up? Sakura wouldn't, couldn't do that. Naruto knew he couldn't even think about giving his son or daughter up.

But, then it occurred to him. Maybe there was something they had discussed before all of this. Something that made Sakura so miserable through the pregnancy. That made Sakura act so uncharacteristically uncaring.

Naruto didn't want to think about it, but maybe they had planned for only one child, Sarada. The rest, Naruto didn't want to think about. It only upset him.

"Sakura." He said softly, gripping his hat. "I know what you could be thinking…but if you leave that child, at least find it a home." He said angrily, then shook his head. "Don't…don't you dare leave her alone. Don't—"

"Naruto!" Shizune's voice came from the door. "Let's go. Give Sakura some time, will you?" She said, slipping into the room with a piece of paper that she attached to the clipboard hanging from the crib.

He looks up, blinking. "Yeah." He said, putting the hat back on his head and walking. "Goodnight." He said shortly, leaving the room and catching up with Gaara.

"You realize what day it is, don't you?" Gaara said softly, looking up at Naruto.

He nods. "It's Sasuke's birthday." Naruto said.

"Do you think it has anything to do with how she's feeling about the child?" He asks.

"I don't know, Gaara." He replied, pushing the door open.

"Perhaps we'll find out." Gaara said slowly, looking up slightly as it rained. "You must be getting home?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, looking at the man. "Goodnight. I'll be at the gate to see you all off tomorrow." He states, waving as he walks away.

Gaara goes his separate way as well, hoping that the rain would stop soon.

Later that night, a man slips into Sakura's hospital room through the window. As he moved through the dim light, Sasuke Uchiha stepped carefully across the room to the crib.

He was careful with every movement, not wanting to wake Sakura. She wouldn't know he was here.

Sasuke squinted in the dim light, wishing he'd come during the day time all of a sudden. All he could make out were the round cheeks and the tuft of black hair on the top of her head. Nothing more. He considered using his Sharingan, but he refused to see his child clearly through those eyes for the first time. He'd wait, patiently until theme was right.

What he could make out were the little letters and numbers on the clipboard.

Name: Chiyo Uchiha  
Date of Birth: July 23  
Time: 9:17 AM

They shared the same birthday, and even thought he'd made hit explicitly clear to Sakura that they were to only have one child, he felt something special with this little girl already. Even if she was unplanned, unwanted, he couldn't deny that this was a wonderful birthday present.

He looked at the time; Six minutes before twelve o'clock.

Sasuke leaned down to peck her soft forehead, then pulled away and made himself scarce. He wouldn't be caught in that room, not back Sakura or anyone. No one would ever know he saw his little girl on their birthday, whispered, "Nice to meet you, Chiyo. Daddy loves you. Daddy is here."

No one would ever know that he cared for the girl. He hoped, at least. He had to focus on Sarada now, thought. His first born, and the one who he'd train to head the Uchiha Clan one day. He had no time for second children, no matter how much longing he felt in his heart to.

Sasuke dashed away, leaving to the outskirts of the village, naive enough to believe no one had seen him.

Shikamaru blew out some smoke as he sat on the roof of a house where he had a perfect view of the newborn through the hospital window. Naruto had asked him to watch her overnight to make sure she was safe, and even though it was a drag to have to stay up all night, he understood why. Especially when he saw Uchiha sneaking in.

While he watched for any signs of foul play, he smoked a few cigarettes. He's been surprised to see Sasuke staying so long in a hospital room with Sakura in there, too. There wasn't any bad blood between them, far as he knew, but it seemed off after all this time. Why go in to seem them in the middle of the night for no reason whatsoever?

He got a little suspicious when he saw Sasuke standing over the crib, but when he saw the incredibly sweet gestures, Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to peg Sasuke for doing something malicious to his own kid. He felt relieved when he saw the guy leave empty-handed and leave in a hurry. Maybe Naruto was all worried over nothing. Maybe he wasn't at all.

Shikamaru looks up at the sky, almost as if he was asking Asuma what the hell was going on. Of course he didn't get an answer, so he blew some smoke out and threw the rest of the cigarette aside before sliding into the hospital room to check on the kid.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chiyo stood in a group of much older kids who were talking and laughing. They'd all just graduated and she held her forehead protector tightly in her hand as she waited to be let loose from the building. She was itching to go, she knew her mother was out there waiting for her. Unfortunately, she knew her sister was too — having been pulled out of class early by their mother to see her leave as a Genin.

She was pushed and shoved about a bit, most of these kids ignored her. Being six in a group of kids ten, eleven or twelve meant being practically invisible. Chiyo learned this a couple years ago.

So, she stood looking up at the door. She was silent, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She wondered if her father would be there. If her mother would be happy, and if her sister would be proud. But, Chiyo wasn't stupid. She knew that her older sister wouldn't be happy that she was graduating before her.

Then her thoughts slid to Granny Tsunade, who was quite old, but she still hoped for her to be there. Granny Tsunade was the one who helped her the most. Even then, she knew better.

Eventually, the number of kids reached it's maximum, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chiyo looks up at her teacher, Iruka, and sees the upturned corners of his lips. "Ready?" He asks, glancing back at the other kids before opening the door and letting the flood of genin out into the courtyard. Chiyo let them push passed her before walking out herself. She wasn't in any great hurry to see her family anyway.

She wondered out and caught sight of her mother and sister back by the fence. She slowly began to make her way over to the two, fidgeting with her forehead protector nervously. Chiyo wished and wished and wished for the seventh hokage to be here right now, as a buffer between her and her sister.

Chiyo made her way over anyway, walking slowly as possible, thinking a couple times her parents hadn't been there for her, yet Naruto had been.

_Chiyo sat on the edge of the garden, looking intently out at the river. He heard her older sister training, their father instructing her softly. Their mother, busy in the garden, was paying little attention to the four-year-old. They spent most of their time like this, except Sasuke wasn't always there with them._

_She was patient, but today, Chiyo felt much more antsy than usual. She wanted to train too, in her young mind she believed she could probably keep up with her sister. Unfortunately for her, Sakura disagreed, and her father didn't speak much on the subject._

_Actually, Sasuke didn't speak to her much, if at all. Chiyo usually didn't think about it, because that was what she was used to. But, she began to notice the favoritism, and of course it bothered her._

_She found a way to wiggle into their training session, by inching closer and closer and listening into what their father was telling her. He watched them intently for a few more hours before Sakura called them in for dinner._

_With everything in mind, Chiyo snuck out that night and went to the courtyard to try imitating her older sisters moves. After she figured enough was enough, she scurried back inside, hopefully unseen by her parents._

_The next afternoon, she ran out after her sister and tried to show her the things she'd learned, but Sarada wanted nothing to do with it._

_"Go away, Chiyo!" She said indignantly, pushing the younger down. "Dad said he's teaching me, not you!"_

_"But…I practiced!" She said, sitting up again. "C-can I show you?" Chiyo asks, hopefully._

_"No!" Sarada lashed out, shuriken in hand, leaving a long cut across Chiyo's face._

_Chiyo held her little hands up to her cheek, her lower lip quivering. She hardly knew what hit her, but her cheek hurt. She looks up at her sister and sees she had already looked away._

_"Chiyo?" A husky voice said from a short distance away. Her gaze moved from her sister to the Hokage, standing there with a big, dumb look on his face. "What's going on, kid?"_

_"Nothing!" She said quickly, afraid to pull her hands away from her cheek. "N-nothing…"_

_Naruto tips his head, looking at her sympathetically. He walked over to the little girl, kneeling before her. "Are you sure?" He asks, taking one of her hands to pull it away. "I don't think so, kid. Maybe we should go in and Hinata can patch you up and give you some ointment, hm?" Naruto smiles slightly._

_"Why not mother?" She asks softly, thinking back to when Sarada would hurt herself and Sakura would be quick to heal her._

_Naruto didn't answer, he just led the little girl back into the main house._

And then, taking a few steps closer, she remembered only last year when she was forced to move into a branch house without any explanation.

_Chiyo sat in the middle of the small room that lay in a building across the compound from where her family lived. She hadn't asked for it, but after coming home with outstanding grades from the academy, she ended up there all alone. It was later afternoon, and as usual she could hear her sister training, their father absent today._

_She sniffed, turning onto her side and staring at the wall. Chiyo didn't cry, but she still felt hurt. Maybe, she thought, if her father had been there, he would stop them. The thought made her giggle bitterly._

_"Kid?" She was startled by the voice._

_"Yeah?" Chiyo replied anyway, rubbing her eyes as the door slid open._

_Naruto stepped into the empty room and looked around. Chiyo didn't see the sadness in his eyes. "Hey, Iruka showed me your grades this afternoon. Said you were the top of your class, even better than some of the older kids."_

_"Is it bad?" She asks softly, looking up at him. "Mother put me out here… she didn't even tell me why. But, all I did was bring home my grades. I did everything I was supposed to, right? Even father told me to do well in school…"_

_"Nah, kid, you did really good." Naruto shuffles closer to her and sits down across from the girl. "Sakura… she's got a lot to worry about. But don't worry about living out here by yourself, it's… not that bad." He tried to convince himself even, but he knew it wasn't all that true._

_Chiyo looked up hopefully. "It isn't?"_

_"Sure, you get to do whatever you want. Boruto probably wishes he was you right now." Naruto gave a big smile. "But since it's getting close to dinner time, how about me and you go find him and train a little while. Then we can go have dinner."_

_The whole idea sounded too good to pass up for the five-year-old, so she stood up and gave a smile in return. "Really?"_

_"Yeah. Come on, before it's dark." Naruto stood up himself, reaching out and leading Chiyo out of the tiny room and out of the compound._

_Knowing Sasuke had seen him walk out with his daughter, Naruto smiled to himself. "How about ramen?" He asked as they made their way into the village._

Then, Chiyo stopped short and looked at her mother and sister. Why were they even here? Why was she walking toward them? To be hugged and kissed and told how proud they were of her like the other kids? She knew that would never happen. They're probably just here for show, Chiyo thought, giving the two a resentful look before turning around and bumping into a pair of legs.

Looking up, she saw the face of her own father, looking down at her, expressionless as usual. Chiyo grimaced, then turned and dashed away.

And for a moment, she almost thought she saw her father crack a tiny grin at her before she turned. What a fool, she thought. She didn't see a thing.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ninety six, ninety seven, ninety eight — Chiyo watched her sister give out, falling to the ground in front of Sasuke. Weak, Chiyo thought, standing up from her position on the porch. Nonetheless, she watched their father pick her back up, telling her to try again.

"Chiyo?" She heard her mother's soft voice call from not far away. Chiyo didn't respond. "Dear, um, would you like to come in for dinner? You know…to celebrate your graduation?"

There was a long pause. Chiyo felt oddly annoyed. Iruka sensei always said she had remarkable control of her feelings, in reality she didn't feel much for anything anymore unless she was dealing with people she enjoyed. So, why did it bother her so much that her mother was making such a request?

"Celebrate? My graduation?" She pondered, blinking. "No." Chiyo concluded rather quickly, turning and opening the door to her room, almost as if she was running from her own mother.

"W-wait, Chiyo! Your father and I—" The door slid shut, echoing around the compound. Chiyo didn't think twice about it as she kicked off her sandals.

The young girl looked around and saw the neat, slightly decorated (thanks to Hinata) little room. Thought it had seemed like a place of exile when she was a year younger, it seemed much more welcoming now. Far more welcoming than the main house where her parents and sister resided.

Chiyo made her way over to her bed to sit down, looking across at her dresser, at the single picture from sitting on the top along with a few of her personal items. Chiyo stood again and walked over to the dresser, picking up the brightly-colored photograph.

It was her, with Naruto and Boruto and Hinata and Himawari. As happy as she looked in the photo, it was still a bitter sweetness. She'd never be that happy with her own family.

Her door slid open and Chiyo held the photograph close to herself, side-glancing at her father. He stood there, staring at her blankly. "Get out…" She whispers, getting on her tip-toes to place the frame face-down on the dresser.

"Chiyo." Sasuke murmured, leaving the door open as he stepper further into the room.

"Didn't you hear me?" She said indignantly, refusing to look up at him.

There was a slight pause before she felt her bed dip. "Chiyo, let me make it up to you." Sasuke said. "I've done a lot of stupid things in my life, you know. But… I've been trying to redeem myself."

"Forget about it." She said, turning her face away. "Go away."

Sasuke sighs. Time to be 'daddy,' he thought bitterly.

Sasuke reaches around her and turns the little girl over. He almost cracked a smile when he saw the cross look on her little face. She reminded him so much of Sakura when she made that face, it was almost shocking to him.

"Chiyo." He whispers, fixing her hair. "I know I haven't been good to you. None of us have —"

"Uncle Naruto has been good to me." Chiyo interrupted.

"Yes, he has." Sasuke sighs, pulling his hand away. "We're proud of you, Chiyo. Your mother and I are so sorry. We were focused on Sarada so much because… well, you may not understand. But, we'd like you to move back to the main house with us."

"No." She said, turning on her side. "I like it here. Besides, I'm not the heir, Sarada is."

Sasuke nods. "Yes, that's right. But, that's no reason not to come home."

Chiyo didn't answer, being stubborn.

"Chiyo."

"I won't go."

"Chiyo…" Sasuke said, unsure as he usually was with his second daughter. "Okay, I'll let you stay here. But I'd like for you to start coming to the main house again. Perhaps…I can train you, too."

Going to the main house didn't sound that great to Chiyo, but training sounded much nicer. Still, something made it hard to believe. The suggestion seemed too good to be true. "Perhaps." She replied, finally before closing her eyes.

There was half a minute of silence, then the dip in her bed disappeared and her door slid open, then closed again.

Sasuke stood outside his daughters room, listening closely until he heard her breathing even out, then left in a hurry. He didn't bother going back to the main house, instead he left the compound, heading toward the Hokage's office.

_Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's office, leaning against the door as he looked intently out the window. Tonight, he'd seen Naruto leaving the compound with his daughter, and as much as he trusted the Hokage with his children, he wanted to know why. _

_Sasuke hadn't been home in months, upon arriving he noticed that everything in Chiyo's room had gone, and his older daughter seemed exuberant. Shortly after dinner (which Sakura had insisted he eat before anything else happened) Sasuke demanded he speak to her. _

_Throughout the dinner, there had been an imminent feeling about what could be said, only to find out that she had been punished for a reward-worthy behavior. But, to keep his facade, he didn't disagree or argue on the matter. He would just have to keep an eye on her instead. _

_So, there he stood, outside of the office, waiting and waiting for that idiot to get here already. _

_It seemed like an hour before Naruto actually showed, yawning and patting his belly lazily. The other male walked toward him and opened his eyes to the sight of the Uchiha, then smiled. _

_"Hey, Sasuke! Long time, not see." He chuckles, reaching around him to open the door. "What brings you here, huh?"_

_Sasuke didn't move aside, instead had to be pushed aside by Naruto before they both proceeded into the room. _

_"You were with my daughter this evening." Sasuke said. _

_"Uh… yeah." He laughs, turning around. "We hunted down Boruto and got some dinner, that's all. Hinata's on a mission and Himawari's with Hanabi for the night, so I thought I'd go take them… what's wrong?" Naruto looks at his old friend, concern showing clearly on his face as he looks at Sasuke's scowl. _

_"I just… don't understand." "Understand what?"_

_"Why Sakura is doing this." Sasuke said, frustrated, his body tensing up. _

_Naruto took a seat and slid the coat off of his shoulders. "Well…" He said, looking up at the ceiling. "I mean, she was convinced - when Chiyo was born - that you would treat her badly or something, because she's the second child. At least that's what I think."_

_"But she's the one treating Chiyo badly, not me." Sasuke said stubbornly, sitting down. "What would make her think that way?"_

_"Maybe she thought you only wanted one baby." Naruto suggested. "Did you guys ever talk about it?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. "We talked about how many we'd want. We always thought one should be enough, but accidents happen, I suppose. I just don't understand why Sakura of all people would do this?" _

_"Maybe she's scared you'll leave again." _

_"I'm always leaving." He reminds Naruto, his eyebrow twitching._

_"I know, but more like…she's afraid you'll leave her. For good." Naruto sighs. "Maybe she's pushing Chiyo away to focus on Sarada. I mean, it could be that she wants the best heir possible, since it's so important to you."_

_"But, it's not that important." _

_"But, it used to be."_

_"But, it's not anymore. After Sarada was born, all I wanted was a family here for me to come home to. And when I heard about Chiyo…" Sasuke trails off, trying to find the right words._

_"Words couldn't describe it, huh? Naruto smiles gently, leaning back in his seat. "I know the feeling, Sasuke. I got it when Hinata told me about Himawari." _

_"Besides, more is better, right? Especially in my situation." Sasuke lets out a long sigh. "I want her to be happy. But I'm gone all the time, and I can't control Sakura." _

_"You love her don't you?" Naruto asks. "Shikamaru told me about the night you went to see her when she was born."_

_"He saw that?" Sasuke asks, blinking. "I had to see my new baby." He whispers. _

_"It's okay. He was just surprised, I guess." Naruto sniffs, glancing at the stack of paperwork. "I should get this done and go pick up Himawari. I promised I'd pick her up on time tonight." Naruto smiles. "Nice seeing you, Sasuke. Come and see me before you leave again, okay?" _

_Sasuke stands up and smiles. "Sure. See you later, idiot." He waves, turning around and smiling wider when he hears Naruto begin to grumble._

—

Sasuke now stood before the gate of the great village, looking back at it before taking his leave from the village once again.


	4. Chapter Three

NOTE: Sorry that it took so long to update, and that this chapter is so short! But, I'll be sure to upload more as soon as possible. There are a few little things that I have in mind for upcoming chapters! And thank you for all the kind reviews, I'll be sure to do my best on this story.

* * *

Chapter Three

She left her first meeting with her team feeling even less accepted by them than she ever expected.

She didn't expect to be friends with them, since they were four years apart in age, but they way that Koichi had but it, both of her male teammates were convinced the six-year-old would only slow them down. Though Chiyo knew this wasn't true, it still hurt her to think that just because she was young, the two thought she was useless.

Luckily, she knew Shikamaru, their team leader, and she was comfortable with at least one of the people she'd be spending copious amounts of time with.

Chiyo wasn't sure why she was surprised by the feeling of unwelcome, having felt it for nearly her entire life just living in her own home. Maybe it had to do with the thought of her teammates being new people who would be more willing to accept her. Foolish.

Chiyo sat on her bed and let out a deep sigh, hearing her sister training again. Didn't that ever get tiresome for her? Irritated, she laid in her bed and thought about what kind of training she would be doing in a few day's time. Shikamaru had never come across to her as the training type, and the fact that the Hokage had allowed him to lead a group of Genin was beyond her.

However, when Chiyo told her mother, she seemed quite happy. Apparently she knew Shikamaru before, and Sakura told Chiyo that he was a really strong, smart guy. Her sister muttered something under her breath about her classmate, Shikadai, who Chiyo had met a few times but never took the time to get to know.

At the end of dinner, Chiyo was feeling abnormally full, but she thanked her mother anyway. She knew that the woman was trying, and the least she could do was be cordial.

Chiyo crawled into bed that night, dreaming of becoming a powerful and well-known kunoichi.


End file.
